Un son de solitude
by Trolocat
Summary: Ce violon, ce si beau violon d'érable décoré de fleurs et de diamants, c'était à sa mère qu'il avait appartenu. Lors de la mort de celle-ci, il se promit de la ressusciter à travers celui-ci, pour son père, pour ses soeurs, et pour toutes les personnes ayant aimé Masaki Kurosaki. Viendrez-vous écouter cette douce et triste musique à mes côtés ?


Bonjour ! / Bonsoir !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire assez différente de la première !

C'est un One-Shot que j'ai eu envie d'écrire il y a quelques temps, il me tient vraiment à coeur.

Je sais pas trop si je peux qualifier cette histoire d'histoire musicale, mais pourquoi pas.

Je vous propose d'écouter, en même temps que votre lecture, le magnifique OST "Never Meant to Belong", qui est de mon point de vue un des OSTs les plus beaux de Bleach ! ^^

Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo-sama, tandis que l'histoire est la mienne.

J'ai plein de choses à dire, mais je vais le dire à la fin, pour pas vous spoualer ! ;3

Bonne lecture !

Trolocat -3-

* * *

 _Ce son de solitude_

Oyé oyé, jeunes gens, venez écouter ma douce et triste histoire.

La malheureuse histoire d'un violon, destiné à finir seul et à mourir.

Cette histoire, laissez-moi vous la conter avec un peu de musique.

Ne m'en voulez pas si ma grave voix tremble, ne vous inquiétez point si mes vieilles jambes flanchent, écoutez juste.

Fermez les yeux, suivez les notes de cette mélodie enivrante et mélancolique, laissez-vous porter dans ce monde de solitude infini.

Juste quelques secondes. Quelques minutes. Le temps qu'il faudra à mon histoire de se finir.

Mais promettez moi de ne rien dire, de ne pas prononcer un mot, de ne pas faire un bruit.

Ne le faites pas pour moi.

Faites le pour ce violon.

* * *

C'était il y a bien des années, avant même votre naissance et la mienne. Il y avait alors dans la ville de Karakura un jeune enfant nommé Ichigo Kurosaki, vivant paisiblement avec sa famille aimante, ses deux parents et de ses deux sœurs cadettes, jumelles. C'était un garçon vraiment très souriant, aimant plus que tout au monde sa mère, Masaki Kurosaki.

Masaki Kurosaki était le pilier de cette famille, aimée, adorée et chérie par tous. Son mari, Isshin, était un des hommes les plus heureux du monde, ayant à ses côtés la plus gentille et la plus aimante de toutes les femmes.

Tout le monde sans exception l'appréciait, et elle distribuait sans cesse son amour au monde.

La famille Kurosaki vivait dans le plus paisible des mondes. Oui, jusqu'à ce jour tragique.

Personne ne s'y attendait, personne ne l'avait voulu, personne ne l'avait pensé, mais cela arriva.

Masaki mourut, sous les yeux écarquillés et emplis de larmes de son enfant Ichigo.

Tout s'était passé très vite, trop vite, Ichigo qui courait sur la route, une voiture qui arrivait à toute vitesse, la jeune femme qui s'interposait pour protéger son enfant.

ll pleuvait ce jour là. La route était trempée et glissante. La trombe de pluie couvrait tous les bruits. Y compris celui de l'ambulance qui emporta le corps inerte et couvert de sang d'une jeune mère.

Masaki était morte.

Isshin et les jumelles pensèrent au début à une mauvaise blague, mais quand ils virent Ichigo, les yeux vides, les vêtements trempés et ses joues tachées de sang, plus aucun son ne parvint à franchir leurs lèvres.

À partir de ce jour, de ce 17 juin pluvieux, la maison Kurosaki ne fut plus jamais la même.

Isshin refusait de perdre la face devant ses enfants, il se devait de montrer l'exemple, de ne pas se montrer faible en leur présence.

Yuzu et Karin, les jumelles, se mirent à remplacer leur mère à la maison, en aidant leur père du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient.

Et Ichigo, lui, était dévasté. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de la mort de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il se sentait faible. Faible de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger. Il se sentait seul. Seul face au vide causé par l'absence de sa mère. Il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même, ne jouait plus avec ses amis dehors lorsqu'il faisait beau, et se morfondait toujours plus sous sa couette.

Un soir après ce terrible incident, Ichigo, qui était resté dans la cuisine, seul comme à son habitude, remonta dans sa chambre, maussadement, lentement.

Il passa devant la chambre de son père, maintenant veuf, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir en larmes, tenant entre ses mains un cadre en bois. Il gémissait le nom de sa femme comme une prière, comme s'il essayait de la faire revivre à travers cette photo.

L'enfant se rappelait très bien de celle-ci. Elle avait été prise lorsqu'ils avaient effectué un voyage, au bord de la mer. On y voyait Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Karin et Yuzu, tous souriant et autour de la femme que tous ont tant chéri.

L'image que lui donna son père à ce moment lui donna envie de pleurer, quand il entendit des voix provenant de la chambre de ses sœurs.

\- Karin... Maman me manque...

\- Je sais Yuzu... Moi aussi... Mais il faut que nous soyons fortes. Faisons le pour Maman...

Elles pleuraient toutes deux.

Ichigo réalisa à ce moment qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la disparition de sa mère. Que tous dans cette petite maison la pleurait et la regrettait.

Il décida alors de se reprendre en main, autant qu'il le put, bien qu'il se sentait toujours coupable, et se jura de protéger toute personne chère à son cœur, toute personne en danger, toute personne dans le besoin.

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il allait faire revivre sa mère.

Le jeune garçon, le lendemain, alla voir son père et le supplia de l'inscrire à des cours de violon.

Pourquoi le violon me demanderiez-vous ? Et bien car Masaki en jouant. Elle était très talentueuse, et en avait fait son métier pendant un certain temps puis était devenue professeur au conservatoire de Tokyo.

Ichigo voulait la ressusciter par le biais de l'instrument anciennement joué par celle-ci. Cette idée, il en était fier.

Il se promit de jouer sur le violon de sa mère quand il le pourrait et de ne jamais l'abandonner.

Il était cependant bien trop petit pour jouer sur l'instrument de sa défunte mère, alors il prenait soin de ce violon si joué à l'époque. Il le nettoyait et le faisait respirer, pour qu'il continue de vivre.

Il travaillait presque jour et nuit, s'efforçait de devenir de plus en plus fort.

Son père et ses sœurs adoraient l'écouter, le son du violon leur rappelait l'existence de Masaki mais ils n'étaient plus tristes. Ils en gardaient un souvenir heureux.

Ichigo avait réussi à faire revenir sa mère au sein de la famille, mais ce n'était pas assez pour lui.

Il devait jouer encore plus sur ce violon. Il devait le jouer devant le monde entier.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, était un des plus bel instrument qu'avait jamais vu le garçon. Étaient gravés dans la table en érable des motifs floraux très détaillés, où s'incrustaient délicieusement des petits diamants.

Une merveille.

En plus de son apparence digne des plus grandes œuvres d'arts, il avait un son... un son si pur, si décalé par rapport à la réalité, qu'il fut été dommage de ne plus l'entendre.

Ichigo grandit, devint un beau et talentueux jeune homme. Son niveau de violon faisait rougir de colère les jaloux, et faisait trembler filles et garçons qui eux le respectaient.

Il fut alors temps pour lui de jouer sur les fleurs d'érable de sa bien-aimée mère.

L'instrument au début, rechignait à sonner. La personne qui le jouait n'était pas habituelle, bien qu'elle prenait soin de lui depuis des années. L'amour que lui portait ce garçon était tout à fait différent de celui qu'il avait connu avec Masaki, et fut contraint de se laisser jouer par un jeune homme dont l'amour ne lui plaisait point.

Après quelque temps, Ichigo parvint enfin à ne faire qu'un avec le violon et tous deux s'accordèrent à jouer ensemble toutes sortes de mélodies.

C'est sur cet instrument que le jeune violoniste apprit la triste musique que je vous fais actuellement écouter, un des morceaux préférés de Masaki.

Étonnement, le violon se laissait faire quand il le jouait, abandonnait toute résistance et sortait de sa boîte le plus beau son qu'il pouvait.

Ichigo était fier, après des mois d'acharnement, l'instrument de sa mère l'avait accepté.

Il commença alors à devenir grand violoniste, jouant dans les plus grandes salles de concert japonaises, se rendant toujours plus connu.

Le beau violoniste, endigué dans ce tourbillon de reconnaissance qu'on lui portait, en oublia alors son but premier.

Et son instrument tenta de le lui faire ressentir, mais Ichigo n'entendait plus rien, Ichigo pensait jouer en osmose avec son instrument, Ichigo jouait en fait seul.

Aveuglé par la popularité, il oublia la promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Il rencontra alors une femme, d'une beauté aveuglante, dont il tomba éperdument amoureux.

Bien vite, celle-ci céda à ses avances et ils se fiancèrent.

Puis vint le mariage quelques temps après, où la demoiselle offrit à l'instrumentiste un magnifique violon d'érable, incrusté de nacre, et couvert d'un vernis unique.

Le violon de sa défunte mère se faisait vieux, et Ichigo le laissa de côté pour jouer sur le violon offert par sa belle.

Il avait lui aussi un son magnifique qui faisait rêver les petits comme les grands, mais quelque chose manquait.

Par rapport aux vieilles fleurs d'érables diamantées, oui, mais surtout par rapport à Ichigo. Il n'était plus le même.

L'instrument, maintenant seul, dans un coin de la maison de la famille d'Ichigo se remémorait l'époque où Masaki et lui jouaient ensemble.

Tout était parfait à cette époque, ils s'aimaient tous deux mutuellement, et ne pouvaient presque pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Quand Masaki mourut, le violon de diamant avait eu comme un déchirement, un bout de son âme semblait s'en être allé.

Plus jamais il ne vivrait les mêmes émotions, sentiments qu'il avait vécu avec la jeune maman.

Quand Ichigo prenait soin de lui, qu'il s'était mis au violon lui aussi, il avait espéré ! Mais il savait pourtant que son espoir le détruirait plus qu'autre chose.

Au début, même s'il avait rechigné, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec le garçon.

Mais maintenant, il se retrouvait seul, une fois de plus.

Personne ne pourrait jamais remplacer son amie, non, jamais.

Alors le violon croupit dans la cave de la maison Kurosaki alors qu'Ichigo devenait un des plus grands violonistes mondiaux, aimé de tous.

Il eu alors un enfant qu'il appela Kazui, qui l'amena au paroxysme du bonheur.

Les années passèrent, et le violoniste Kurosaki ainsi que sa femme vieillirent.

Celle-ci mourut de maladie alors qu'elle n'avait que 75 années.

Ichigo fut triste, mais il n'était pas seul, son fils l'avait aidé à tenir le coup.

Puis Kazui partit travailler dans un autre pays, laissant son père seul.

Les sœurs d'Ichigo avaient depuis bien longtemps déménagé à Tokyo, et Isshin était mort de vieillesse.

Le violoniste, maintenant proche de la fin, se décida à retourner dans l'ancienne maison familiale pour y consacrer ses derniers jours.

La résidence était propre, bien rangée, les jumelles devaient souvent venir l'entretenir.

Lors de son arrivée dans la maison de son enfance, il s'installa, rangea ses quelques affaires dans une armoire, et s'assit sur le canapé.

Il alluma la télé.

Puis l'éteignit.

Il se leva, prit la radio, pour venir se rasseoir sur le sofa.

Il l'activa. La régla sur une chaîne de musique classique et se laissa porter par le doux son, un peu enraillé qui sortait de la boîte.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il entendit le morceau de sa mère.

Rouvrant les yeux, de surprise, il se rendit compte que la chaîne de radio retransmettait le morceau qu'il avait joué à ses débuts sur le violon de Masaki.

Le violon de sa mère... Masaki...

N'était-il pas ici ? Dans cette maison ?

Ichigo se le demanda et partit donc à sa recherche.

Il le retrouva une heure plus tard dans la cave, toujours dans son étui.

Étui qui soit dit en passant, était couvert de poussières.

Le vieil homme l'amena dans le salon, le nettoya avec un chiffon humidifié, et sortit de la boîte à nouveau propre l'instrument tant aimé par sa famille, sa mère, le monde, et lui.

Il le porta à son cou, inspira, puis fit glisser l'archet sur une corde tout en expirant.

…

Rien.

Non.

Rien ne sortit à ce moment là de la caisse en érable de l'instrument.

Rien, à part un triste son grinçant.

Ichigo, étonné, réessaya de faire sonner le violon.

Un grincement un fois de plus.

L'homme alla chercher le violon offert par sa belle, et joua dessus.

Une sonorité cristalline en naquit.

Où était le problème s'il ne venait pas de lui ?

Il reprit l'ancien instrument de sa défunte mère, et retenta.

Cette fois-ci, un crissement immonde.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce violon au son autrefois si pur refusait de vibrer ?

Il entreprit alors de jouer sur cette fleur âgée autant qu'il le pouvait, de jour comme de nuit.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Le vieux violoniste comprit, au bout d'une semaine, ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il l'avait tuée.

Il avait tué cette fleur diamantée qu'il s'était promis de chérir, de ne jamais abandonner.

Il avait tué la seule chose au monde qui aurait pu ressusciter sa mère morte.

Aveuglé par son besoin de reconnaissance et par sa popularité, il l'avait abandonnée.

De rage, il tenta de faire revivre ce bois magnifique.

Il y mit toutes ses forces, pendant des jours et des jours, des semaines et des semaines, des mois et des mois.

Toujours un grincement désagréable lui résonnait dans les oreilles.

Le voisinage entendait lui une magnifique mélodie, et plusieurs voisins du vieil homme désespéré vinrent le féliciter à plusieurs reprises.

Pourtant, lui n'entendait rien.

Seuls les lamentations et les cris de solitude du violon résonnait à ses oreilles.

Il tenta de le faire revivre, de s'excuser, de se faire pardonner, jusqu'à épuisement.

Il avait tué sa mère.

Il avait tué son violon.

Il n'avait été qu'un bon à rien depuis le début.

C'est ce que dans sa rage il s'efforçait de penser.

Voyez, c'était un vieil homme seul, ayant perdu l'amour à plusieurs reprises.

Il n'avait plus rien.

Des fois, il hurlait contre lui même qu'il avait été idiot, qu'il voulait mourir, en finir avec la vie.

Jamais personne n'avait entendu ses cris de détresse.

Jamais il n'avait été à ce point au bord du gouffre.

Un jour, dans un énième élan de folie, il brisa contre le sol le violon offert par sa belle, les yeux aveuglés par les larmes.

Le désespoir l'avait emprisonné. La folie l'avait empoisonné.

Son vieux corps s'épuisait, et il finit par mourir de remords dans son lit, entouré de ses deux petites sœurs.

Dans son dernier soupir, il demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte le violon de diamant, comme il l'appelait à présent, et voulut en jouer une dernière fois.

Il entama le morceau de sa mère.

Les cris ne cessaient pas, les pleurs continuaient.

Une fois de plus, Ichigo gémissait.

Alors qu'il finissait, il crut apercevoir une lumière.

D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi ? Qu'était-ce ?

Il lui sembla que le violon de sa mère venait de ressusciter, les notes claires et pures résonnèrent dans son esprit, mais à peine eut-il le temps d'y passer que la faucheuse vint lui fermer les yeux à tout jamais.

Ichigo mourut dans le remord et les larmes.

Il mourut de honte, de ne jamais avoir pu tenir sa promesse.

Il mourut, et personne ne sut jamais le cauchemar qu'il avait pu vivre.

Personne ne sut non plus ce qu'était devenu ce si beau violon dont il avait eu la possession.

Mais qui aurait voulu d'un violon, si vieux, dont le bois avait été écorché, et dont les diamants avaient disparu ?

Ce que je sais, c'est que ce violon fut oublié et plus personne n'a joué avec depuis.

La fleur d'érable finit toujours par faner lorsque l'on ne l'arrose plus.

Et on aura beau essayer de la nourrir après qu'elle soit morte, jamais elle ne reviendra à la vie.

* * *

Merci, jeunes gens, d'avoir accordé un peu de temps à ce violon.

Merci d'avoir écouté sa mélodie.

Merci du fond du cœur.

Le temps est venu pour moi de partir, je m'en excuse.

Adieu jeunes gens.

Puissiez vous ne jamais commettre l'erreur autrefois commise par ce garçon transpercé par le remord encore aujourd'hui.

Je vous l'assure, ce n'est pas tous les jours joyeux.

* * *

Tadaaaaam !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !

Je voulais vous expliquer 2-3 choses.

Déjà, j'ai choisi comme personnage principal Ichigo, car c'est le genre de personnages à pouvoir vivre, ressentir toutes formes d'émotions, un personnage neutre je dirais.

Ensuite, j'ai choisi un homme car une fille n'aurait pas eu le même rapprochement avec son instrument (pas toutes hein, évidemment), elle aurait vécu les choses différemment.

Et finalement, la fait que le violon "vive" peut vous paraître un peu spécial, vous expliquez ce que j'en pense serait trop long mais j'estime qu'un instrument, quel qu'il soit, est vivant. (Et j'ai choisi un violon magnifique pour appuyer le côté tragique, enfin je sais pas trop comment expliquer x) Mais un violon n'a pas besoin d'être beau pour avoir un son magnifique, et le son d'un violon dépend beaucoup de celui qui le joue (et ce pour tout instrument))

Je vous remercie énormément d'avoir lu !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! :)

Et j'ai besoin de votre aide ! Une personne me répète souvent, lorsqu'elle me lit, que je me répète, pas les mots, mais dans l'ensemble, ce serait répétif, et j'essaye de corriger autant que possible mais c'est pas facile... Je pense que je devrais essayer de changer de point de vue, mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire... Si jamais des idées vous viennent, je suis tout à fait preneuse ! :)

Da bisoux, à bientôt !

Trolocat. ~w~


End file.
